chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Dis
Who Dis (also known as Who This) is a song by Chris Brown. There also is a version of the song which features Migos, which remains unreleased. It was likely that the song would never see the light of day, since Chris sold the song to Mary J. Blidge. She released a song with the instrumentals of "Who This", called "Indestructible". Chris previewed the solo version of the song along with some other songs, like "Reddi Whip" and "Bite My Tongue", on a livestream on Periscope on 9 January 2016. Audio https://soundcloud.com/chris_brown/who-dis Lyrics 1 Attention, my baby's coming over I'ma need everyone to go Take what you need and get to stepping No you don't need to wait up Traffic, I hear it's kinda crazy More time for me to clean up She might think theres something shady Really, seriously you need to hurry up If you only knew about the way she drive You would understand, I ain't fucking around If she come through the front door, you gotta hide Gotta hide, she be like Hook Who this bitch all up in my house? Why she hiding behind the couch? Hold on, no nigga, we don't know nigga, don't get up Fuck around and I'ma lay you out And she like who this bitch all up in my house? Why she hiding behind the couch? Hold on, no nigga, we don't know nigga, don't get up Fuck around and I'ma lay you out, she like Who this? Who this is? Who this? Who this is? Who this? Who this is, yeah? Who this? Who this is, yeah? 2 Jump, jump, jump out the way, hey, jump, jump out the place Hey, if she wanna play, pointing at me, I might catch a case Baby, I don't know what's wrong, that's the whole reason I'm singing this song Can we all get along, get along, get along? I know you tripping and pointing the finger What if I told you that this was my sister stuffed in the closet? Hey, body addict, why you tryna stall her So that she can get away? What she say? Hook Who this bitch all up in my house? (Who that bitch?) Why she hiding behind the couch? (please don't get the knife? Hold on, no nigga, we don't know nigga, don't get up Fuck around and I'ma lay you out Who this? Who this? Who this is? Who's this bitch all up in my house? Why she hiding behind the couch? Hold on, no nigga, we don't know nigga, don't get up Fuck around and I'ma lay you out, she like Who this? What’s that bitch name? Who this is? What's her name? Who this? What’s that bitch name? Who this is? What's her name? Who this? What’s that bitch name? Who this is? Yeah, What's her name? Who this? What’s that bitch name? Who this is? What's that bitch name? 3 Know the record but different me, can't even play like I'm innocent Every night I fuck a different bitch, I'll admit you the one, ain't many different You fuckin' niggas for fame, bitches heartin' on my Instagram I see that look on her face, know she gon' fuck her up, she goin' insane I'm under pressure, came in this bitch, she gon' leave in a stretcher I shouldn't have let her, I shoulda known better, she gon' teach me a lesson She in there workin' with the .45 with the compressor Don't pull it, don't pull it, don't pull it, blood all over the wall and dresser And if I had the chance would I save her life? If I never cheated, she wouldn't have died I don't see no soul, only hear her cry Yeah, you really thinking that I'm dead wrong What she say? Hook Who this bitch all up in my house? (oh yeah) Why she hiding behind the couch? (couch) Hold on, no nigga, we don't know nigga, don't get up Fuck around and I'ma lay you out And she like who's this bitch all up in my house? Whats her name? Whats her name? Why she hiding behind the couch? (record you both 'fore you came) Hold on, no nigga, we don't know nigga, don't get up Fuck around and I'ma lay you out, she like (lay you out) Who this? Who this is? (Who this is, yeah?) Who this? Who this is? (Who this is, yeah?) Who this? Who this is, yeah? Who this? Who this is, yeah? Category:Songs